familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Douglas County, Washington
Douglas County is a county located in the U.S. state of Washington. It is part of the 'Wenatchee–East Wenatchee, Washington, Metropolitan Statistical Area'. Its population was 38,431 at the 2010 U.S. census. The county seat is at Waterville. Its largest city is East Wenatchee, although the unincorporated East Wenatchee Bench CDP is larger. It was named after American statesman Stephen A. Douglas. Douglas County was created out of Lincoln County on November 28, 1883. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.52%) is water. Geographic features *Columbia River Major highways * U.S. Route 2 * U.S. Route 97 Adjacent counties *Okanogan County, Washington - north *Grant County, Washington - south *Kittitas County, Washington - southwest *Chelan County, Washington - west Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 32,603 people, 11,726 households, and 8,876 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 12,944 housing units at an average density of 7 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 84.65% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 1.09% Native American, 0.55% Asian, 0.10% Pacific Islander, 10.83% from other races, and 2.48% from two or more races. 19.73% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 18.0% were of German, 10.0% English, 9.3% United States or American and 7.8% Irish ancestry according to Census 2000. 81.5% spoke English, and 17.7% Spanish as their first language. There were 11,726 households out of which 38.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.60% were married couples living together, 9.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 24.30% were non-families. 20.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.80% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.76 and the average family size was 3.16. In the county, the population was spread out with 29.50% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 27.30% from 25 to 44, 22.40% from 45 to 64, and 12.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 98.20 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 96.00 males. The median income for a household in the county was $38,464, and the median income for a family was $43,777. Males had a median income of $35,917 versus $24,794 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,148. About 11.20% of families and 14.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 21.00% of those under age 18 and 6.90% of those age 65 or over. Census-recognized communities *Bridgeport *Coulee Dam (partial) *East Wenatchee *Mansfield *Rock Island *Waterville Other communities *Farmer *Orondo *Palisades *Withrow See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Douglas County, Washington References Further reading * Available online through the Washington State Library's Classics in Washington History collection External links *Douglas County web site *Douglas County photos *Great Northern Railway: Mansfield Branch (1909-1985) Category:Douglas County, Washington Category:Counties of Washington (state) [[Category:Established in 1883 Category:Wenatchee – East Wenatchee metropolitan area